clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Cards that need a buff and cards that need a nerf
I think there's some OP cards that are unstoppable but some are bad. Today I'm talking about cards that need a buff/Nerf Nerf: Knight Knight simply offer WAY too much value for 3 elixir, his HP IS TOO HIGH! He can literally counter anything! He can also defeat 'SWARMS!'I think he need a big HP nerf, so he cannot counter some cards as effectively as usual, if that's too much, buff his hit speed. Executioner Executioner can literally WRECK anything! His high HP is the same issue as the Knight! And his liner attack is deadly! OP even without his bugs! He needs a HP nerf, just like the Knight! Hog Rider Hog Rider's Darkest Age is during Elite Barbarians 1st buff, but after the downfall of the Elite Barbarians, he became OP once again. Hog Rider is too fast, too strong, too tanky and too cheap! He needs a deploy time nerf and a damage nerf! He's should be easier to manage Goblin Gang Goblin Gang is still very strong! Stab Goblins are better than Spear Goblins nowadays, so I decided to give the Spear Goblin back, but take. Away 1 stab Goblin. Although better air defence, it will result into less DPS Lightning Lightning is too strong at beatdown, causing Golem, PEKKA breaking the game Alone Golem or PEKKA is NOT too Threatful, but with lightning, it stops inferno tower and dragon. It need a big damage nerf, the inferno tower and dragon will survive longer Balloon Balloon Is simply to dangerous, it's instant bomb drop is a nightmare! It should get a 1st strike nerf, dealing 20% less damage (1st strike only), and slow down it's 1st strike by 0.25 seconds Now it's time for the Buffs Guards I really love the Guards! At first I love it then realised they're underwhelming, but now, I think it's just underrated. I think the issue is that the Dark Prince outclassed it badly, especially his recent buff made him a lot better Guards however got better as Mini PEKKA was buffed, still not enough! They need a shield buff, so Log can't knock down their shields anymore! Sparky Sparky isn't totally a trash can, she''s just too easy to stop Sparky should have a chance to resist stun, she shouldn't be THAT unlucky, give her a chance, it's still possible to stun her, but it's possible she will be immune Also Fix her bugs Bowler I said it, Bowler is underpowered Despite the fact it counters Elite Barbarians, he can't stop air, which Executioner can. His damage is also weak for 5 elixir, especially when compared with Mini pekka that cost 4 elixir. Bowler desperately need a damage buff, he should also hit faster This will make Executioner more controllable too! Bomb Tower Bomb Tower is bad, it's damage Is bad, it's HP is great, but it needs more damage, it's range isn't enough to hit Royal Giant, the Bomb Tower is the most underused card, so a buff is needed, a damage And range buff should do! Category:Blog posts